A display device is an output device for presentation of information for visual reception, acquired, stored, or transmitted in various forms. When the input information is supplied as an electrical signal, the display is called an electronic display. Electronic displays are available for presentation of visual information. Common applications for electronic visual displays are television sets or computer monitors. An electronic display may be employed to show video thumbnails in a web browser. When viewing a web page, for instance, with a large number of video thumbnails, it may be difficult for a user to find the video clip that she is interested in. One way to enable viewing of the video of interest is to play full size video clips. However the loading on the processor would be high.